Rules
In PvP mode, the combat system changes from that of Single Player. The main difference is in the absence of turns, focusing more on fast connections. =How to play= When you press "Fight", the Matchmaking system will immediately starts searching for an opponent, and when it has found it, you'll see a 5-seconds countdown on your screen, after which the duel usually starts after both users connections are ready. Turns and Energy Unlike Single Player mode, where you and other monsters take turns one at time, here you can attack as soon as your previous attack was completed. You'll start the game with 30 energy, which are consumed as usual, linking different elements in a single string. They won't be replenished upon defeating a character, limiting the possibilities to swipe the entire grid and forcing quick thinking. Win condition You win a PvP duel when you defeat all of your opponent's characters, or by having more damage than your opponent when the battle timer reaches 0. You can also win/lose for disconnection of your opponent, or forfeit. Battle Timer On the top screen, there is a timer with a countdown which starts as soon as the players are ready: if the timer reaches 0 and there are still characters alive on both sides, the player with the most damage will win the duel. Using Special Patterns Although some moves (namely: connecting 6 or more of the same element) will work as intended, Special Patterns like Poisoning or Element Defense won't provide the effect as in Single Player. Using Special abilities Unlike special patterns, a character's individual Special Abilities can still be used in battle, without different effects from their usual. Selecting targets Like in Single Player, you can tap on your opponent's characters to focus your attacks on that single character. Although it is possible in Single Player too, here this mechanic is one of the most important thing: you'll want to prioritize characters with a specific element before the other ones, or characters with powerful abilities. =Disconnection (Abandon)= You can win a match if your opponent disconnects for TIMEOUT TIME or close the app, or exit the game. =League System and Points= When you're fresh new to PvP, you'll notice you have 1000 points. That's your starting position in the ladder, which can increase or diminish based on your performance on the battlefield. It is no different from an ELO system and serves both for matchmaking reasons and for the ladder system, which is divided in 5 tiers. Each league after bronze can be accessed by placing yourself in the Top 30, and once a week, you'll be rewarded based on your position and eventually promoted to the next tier if within the Top 30: Bronze This is the starting league and where you'll remain if you don't win or participate in PvP Silver Second tier reward 1° 3 elite portal ticts, gold key, gold 2° 2 elite portal ticts, gold key, gold 3° 1 elite portal ticts, gold key, gold Gold Third tier reward 1° 4gems ,3gold key,350.000 gold 2° 2gems ,3gold key,300.000 gold 3° 1 gems,3gold key,270.000 gold Platinum Fourth tier Diamond This special league is accessed ...